Azusa Masaki Jurai
Azusa Masaki Jurai, is the Emperor of the planet Jurai, and patriarch to the House Masaki though his wife Funaho is the head of the house while he sits on the throne of Jurai. When a young Azusa was brought to head House Masaki, Mitsuki, a Juraian girl who was supported by five Royal Trees, spotted him. She eventually arranged for a transporter accident so that Azusa would wound up in her room. Azusa fell in love with her and she with him (despite the age difference). Their secret meetings were soon discovered by the head of House Amaki, Shuzan, and he confronted the pair in Mitsuki's room. He attempted to use Azusa's forbidden meetings with Mitsuki to have Azusa punished and to further his ambition to be next Emperor, but Seto Kamiki Jurai intervened by telling Shuzan that he would suffer the same punishment as Azusa for also meeting with Mitsuki (when he confronted her and Azusa). Shuzan decided not to pursue the matter. The next day, a tree ceremony for Azusa was held with Lady Seto, the Emperor, Kotono (head of House Tatsuki), and Mitsuki present. There was great surprise as Azusa was not partnered with any 3rd- or 2nd-generation trees. As such, Azusa was allowed to proceed to the floor where the 1st-generation trees resided. Only Mitsuki followed him here. She told him everything, then told him to take her unnamed tree. He protested saying he it was hers and that he couldn't hear the tree's voice. She told him he was hearing the trees voice even now and revealed that her right eye was in fact made from the sap of the tree and thus the key to the tree. She cut herself off from the support of the 1st-generation trees and reminded Azusa of his promise to show her the outside world. He re-promised and she died as she began to tell him she loved him. Azusa placed Mitsuki into the royal tree's uro (a room/hole in the tree, seen in OAV episode 2 where Tenchi and Sasami jumped into or from where Ayeka came out in the beginning of the episode) where a small crystal pond of sap lay. Azusa placed Mitsuki into this small pond where she is preserved to this day. Azusa then named the tree Kirito (Fog Sealing) after a story Mitsuki had told him. During a battle with ruthless space pirate Kagato, Azusa's Royal Treeship, Kirito was matched against the giant Sōja, and to Azusa's chagrin he found that Kagato was a match for him in power. Kagato calls upon the battleship Ryo-Ohki to attack, and her attack slices through Kirito's Light Hawk Wings, the most powerful force in the universe. Ryo-Ohki's power through its gems could counteract that of the Royal Trees, since both took their strength from the Chousin Goddesses (Washu and Tsunami, respectively). The clash of energy was considerable, causing a rip in space which Tsunami herself was forced to repair. Defeated, Kirito was then transported away from Sōja and put near Earth by Tsunami. While there, Azusa saves a young woman from bandits and she helps him recoup from his injuries received from Kagato. Her name was Funaho, the Earthling he would later court and take back to Jurai to be his first wife. Azusa took Funaho to be his bride despite the prejudice that came with mixed blood marriages at that time on Jurai. Azusa also married Misaki Jurai of the House Kamiki and daughter of the Devil Princess of Jurai Lady Seto, bringing Funaho and Misaki together as sisters. Funaho gave birth to Azusa's first child, Yosho, the First Crown Prince who would later gain his father's dissapointment after leaving the planet and his throne for a life on the developing planet Earth using the battle with space pirate Ryoko as an excuse to slip away. Misaki gave birth to Azusa's daughter's, Ayeka and Sasami who would also eventually travel to Earth and become a part of protagonist Tenchi Masaki's extended family. Azusa's relationship with his great grandson Tenchi is complicated as he does not believe Tenchi is good enough for Ayeka because of his status as an Earthling, despite Funaho originally coming from Earth herself. In Tenchi Muyo! GXP, Azusa, along with his close friend and Seto's husband, Utsutsumi Kamiki, was present at Kiriko Masaki's bonding ceremony. He also appears with his wives Funaho and Misaki when it was revealed that Seina Yamada had become part of Jurai's royal line. Azusa is the owner of the only first-generation currently in the Juraian fleet, Kirito. Yosho's tree Funaho is also first generation, but at the moment it is currently rooted on Earth, while Tsunami-Fume, which belongs to Sasami, is 0th Generation. Being a first generation ship, it is blessed with enormous power, although not invulnerable. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki